homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Milo Howser
Your name is MILO HOWSER and you’re going to TAKE OVER THE WORLD someday. Whoa. Really? Right off the bat? But of course: you’ve never been one for BEATING AROUND THE BUSH so might as well get the BIG STUFF out of the way. From your earliest years you’ve been fascinated by the conquering and commanding greats of history and fiction alike, something of a CONQUEST FANBOY in so far as that’s a thing. To that end, and certainly not because you think they’re ADORABLE COMPANY, you serve as caretaker for ENOUGH ANIMALS TO SERVICE A SMALL ZOO. If you can keep you ridiculously numerous pets in line getting people to do what you want should be easy, right? And, keep it to yourself but… They’re all in the running for position of BEST PET and PRIMARY COMPANION when your RULE begins. Genghis had his hawk and Iskander had his dog. Who you’ll have you’re not sure, but COMPETITION BREEDS EXCELLENCE and whichever of your pets earns it will surely be the BEST FIT FOR THE JOB. (Personally you’re pulling for LOREY THE SNAKE but you’re too much of a professional to give him the position if he hasn’t pulled ahead of the pack.) You’re not alone in taking care of your pets, though sometimes you WISH YOU WERE. Your COUSIN MAEBEE was practically born conjoined at the hip to mother nature and from those humble beginnings she’s never looked back on her quest to transform both HER OWN BODY and the PLANET EARTH into better places, and have a fun time doing it. Her SUNNY DISPOSITION is infectious but in most all matters of her life she insists on BRINGING YOU ALONG FOR THE RIDE, which can be painful. Swearing by FENG SHUI and YOGA she has an IMPRESSIVE KNACK for twisting both you and the house into POSITIONS YOU’RE SURE THEY WERE NEVER MEANT TO ENGAGE, in both cases whether you want to or not. Which has, on occasion, caused problems when some of the house fixtures she adjusts are PET CAGES. It’s not all bad, though: she partakes in not the meat, nor the breastmilk, nor the ovum of ANYTHING WITH A FACE, growing all her (and your) food in the HUGE GARDEN OUT FRONT and preparing it wholesale. And she’s a damn good cook to boot! Living with her is never boring, at least. …What? You really want to get back to the TAKING OVER THE WORLD thing? It’s not really THAT big a deal, is it? The average person can’t be satisfied with the course the world is taking, nobody’s done it yet, and it sounds like a BLAST, so why WOULDN’T you want to TAKE OVER THE WORLD? Personally you think anyone who doesn’t want to RULE THE WORLD even a little is KINDA WEIRD. When you’re not PLOTTING GLOBAL CONQUEST SCENERIOS you enjoy passing the time with STRATEGY GAMES, PARTICULARLY INVOLVED SESSIONS OF TAG AND ITS VARIANTS, and TEAM-BASED GAMES in general. And sure, you can be a LITTLE BIT BOSSY when it comes to working with people, but you’re usually nice enough about it that people usually go with it. if you weren’t any good at running shit you wouldn’t still be doing it, now would you? Your chumhandle is galvinizedGlobalization and You speak in an even manner until something E X C I T I N G brings your more DRAMATIC side out! Character Sheet Alchemy Sheet Life before SGrub/SBurb For as long as he could remember Milo's lived with his Cousin Mae in their modest three-story Delaware home, flanked by their massive garden out front and expansive woods in the back. When he was younger the two were inseparable, finding solace in one another's company absent both their respective set of parents; her cheerful attitude got him through that loneliness, and he looked up to her enthusiastic way of life. But when he got older there was no gradual shift or pull-away; one day, Mae made a complete 180 and began leaving Milo to his own devices, absent as she could manage while living in the same house. Her support is ever-present in the form of providing regular meals and aiding in pet care but the two rarely talk and she makes a concerted effort to avoid spending too much time around him. The only exceptions are the regular yoga sessions Mae forces Milo to participate in; these are the longest periods of time Mae spends around Milo if she can help it. At first he was bitter about the functional abandonment, but as the years progressed he came to enjoy the freedom it afforded him, and that the majority of his time isn't spent twisted into an interesting art piece worthy of a gallery. As an almost direct result of Mae's hands-off policies Milo spent a lot of time out of the house, most of it either exploring the forest behind his house or playing games in the park with his friends. His sporty nature and forthcoming attitude earned him many friends at school, and his drive to lead led him to the top of the social hierarchy so he was never wanting for company outside of home at least, and at home his pets ensured the same. So no hard feelings. (Yeah. Right.) Entry Server to Eribus, a Troll (those things are weird) and Client to Kyle, your entry went about as well as could be expected for juggling your own and your obligation to Eribus'. Unrelatedly, you may need a new computer. Land! The Land of Polliwog and Peridot, a misty swamplands with lily pads of green crystal, glowing orbs floating every which way, and dots of light on the horizon. Trippy. Relationships! Mike Simons Mike was the first person on your team you talked to, and the person you've shot the breeze with the most. He's easy to talk to and a helpful partner-in-crime with a good head on his shoulders, and at the end of the day you can't ask for much more, even if he does come off as unambitious and unassuming at times. But you've got faith that when the chips are down he's the sort you can rely on. And you've got slightly-less-but-still-respectable-enough-to-mention faith that deep down, he's got wicked potential. Put simply, you think you can count on him. Arch Rybalt This guy's a real class act. He, or his butler at least, have got a good eye for talent, that much is obvious from them hand-picking you, and you strongly suspect he hasn't got a deceptive bone in his body. Something you can respect, sure, but you're none too keen to offer yourself at his beck-and-call. You regard him as a helpful means to an end thanks to his resources and you appreciate the spice he's thrown in your life but you don't necessarily LIKE the guy or his bid to lead things. Maybe that's because he reminds you of yourself, only more clueless. Lila Cenero You've only had one conversation with Lila so far but you like the cut of her gibe. She's got a good head on her shoulders, and you respect cunning deeply. Mostly you hope she manages to have a fun time with the game, poor thing probably needs it. Jack Detrich YAWN. Next? Aaisha Irquen You LITERALLY have no clue what to make of her. She seemed nice enough, even a little charming, but is she really an alien? An alien heiress, at that? It would be SUPER COOL if she was, maybe you could swap takeover ideas sometime! And she was a fount of info on the game, always valuable, but you're not sure if you can believe such a wild story. One thing's for sure though: you need to talk to her again. OOC Contact You can catch me more or less whenever on Skype at razcrimson, and at retrospectiveSkeptic on Pesterchum slightly less often. Hit me up! Category:Milo